Danny the Street
History (Submitted by Street-Smarts) Introduction Bona to vada, friends! Let me be your guide to Danny the Street. I'm quite the expert on Danny since... that's who I am. Yes, that's right. I'm a sentient piece of real estate. Don't judge me. I was born this way. How did that happen? Well, park your dish and open your dolly ogles to the lavs I'm about to drop on you. Danny the Street: 1999 I guess the easiest way to say how I came to be is to say I was needed. The world's got to have someone like me, right? What fun would life be without a homy polone tober in it? That's what I like to think anyway. But that's not much of an answer, is it? So allow me to weave a bit more of a narrative for you, my fortuni friend! I came out of the munge as a humble alley in London. At least that's where I first became aware of what I was. My first memory was a man posting cod propaganda on my walls. I felt downright manky as I read the nana hate written on these posters. I wanted to be of this from my surfaces... but I couldn't I was mere geography. A month later, a dona strolled in, looking for lattie to spend the nochy. She vada'd Sutler's meese ecaf on the poster and tore it off. Oh, how I liked her! But two trolling lilly law saw what she did and harassed her. When she spit on one, a barney ensued as the other sharpy struck her. She struggled to get her stimps under her. The rozzers began some nana manky cackle about teaching her a lesson. One even began to loosen his belt and drop his kaffies. I knew I couldn't allow this. What could I do? I was geography... But I was angry geography so I caused a manhole cover to fly into the air, startling the one rozzer to trip over his clobber and fall dish first. Escaping fog from the sewer screeved the lavs "Get off her!" as my lanterns flickered and trash flew about. While the rozzers were distracted, I opened a passage in my masonry and made a newspaper's headline read: "Scarper here, dolly!" She did just that and I closed the wall behind her. The those manky rozzers ran out, I decided to look for new scenery and walloped away. Just like that the alley I once was ceased to be. I slapped myself into bijou street with nishta but a cabaret theatre and four empty lots in the locale of Corto Maltese. This runaway gal found herself in my cabaret and we got to cackling. I asked her name by way of screeving lavs on a karaoke machine's screen. She said "Sarah Furness" and asked me for mine. I didn't have one and she suggested "Danny". Fantabulosa, huh? Danny the Street: 1999 - Present Sarah and I had a bona cackle. When she left days later, I realized my purpose. I was destined to become a haven for the unfortunate and/or persecuted. Somehow, I ran afoul of enemies who just couldn't stand to let people be different than them. To help, I reached out to Sarah who was now called Jane. Jane had some very dolly friends of her own. They saved me and my bona Dannyzens, so I offered them latty. That is to say, I made them a nice, zhooshy home ajax my cabaret. So began my fantabulosa life with Earth's Most Meshigener Heroes! Hmm... This part is a bit cramped. I could go on, but to do that I'd need a second page... But that requires gelt. Hint, hint, dolly sponsors. ;)Network Files: Danny the Street Supplemental Reports * (Danny's Fantabulosa Bijou Guide to Bona Cackling Zhooshy Lavs) I tend to drop some colorful Polari here and there. Polari is a British slang used by showmen, sailors, criminals, and gay subculture. Here's a bit of it: ** "Ajax" - Nearby ** "Aunt Nells" - Ears/Listen ** "Barney" - Fight ** "Bevvy" - Drink ** "Bijou" - Little ** "Bona" - Good ** "Bona to vada" - Good to see you ** "Cackle" - Talk ** "Clobber" - Clothes ** "Cod" - Tacky ** "Dish" - Butt ** "Dolly" - Pretty ** "Ends" - Hair ** "Fakes" - Accessories ** "Fambles" - Hands ** "Fantabulosa" - Wonderful ** "Filly" - Child ** "Fortuni" - Beautiful ** "Fungus" - Beard ** "Gelt" - Money ** "Homy" - Male ** "Lallie Tappers" - Feet ** "Lattie" - Home ** "Lavs" - Words ** "Lilly Law" - Police ** "Mangarie" - Food ** "Manky" - Dirty ** "Meshigener" - Crazy ** "Munge" - Dark ** "Naff" - Dull ** "Nana" - Evil ** "Nishta" - Nothing ** "Nochy" - Night ** "Ogles" - Eyes ** "Oven" - Mouth ** "Polone" - Female ** "Rozzer" - Police ** "Scarper" - Run ** "Screeve" - Write ** "Sharpy" - Police ** "Slap" - Make-Up ** "Stimps" - Legs ** "Tod" - Alone ** "Vada" - Look At ** "Wallop" - Dance ** "Zhooshy" - Showy Threat Assessment Resources * Unique Physiology ** Cosmic Awareness ** Limited Omnipresence ** Limited Vorpal Camouflage ** Teleportation ** Vorpal Constructs ** Vorpal Homunculus Creation * Accepting Neighbors * Ample Employment Opportunities * Beautiful Architecture with Pastel Colors & Lots of Character * Community Crime Prevention * Judgement Free Zone - Safe Space * Live Your Dreams, Live Your Truth * Neighborhood will LITERALLY Speak to You * See the World - Plenty of Travel Opportunities! * Walk Friendly Community Weaknesses * Unpredictable Weather Conditions Services Provided By Danny the Street Education * Danny the Schoolhouse Entertainment * Danny's Piccadilly Park * Danny's Very Nice Little Disco * Itty Bitty Bonsai Beach * Lotion's Little Skatepark * Peeping Tom's Perpetual Cabaret Mangarie (Food) * Corn Dog Emporium * Danny Grocers * Danny's Donut & Latte Shack * Normal's Diner * Pink Boar Burgers & Shakes * Udderly Delicious Milk Bar * Peeping Tom's Perpetual Cabaret * Danny's CandiesOracle Files: Kay Challis (5/8) Municipal Services * Danny's National Handbag * Danny's Snazzy Broadcast Center * Fantabulosa Rozzers' Station * Doom Patrol HQ * Organ Disco DMV (Danny Hall) * Parking Lot of Infinite Emptiness * St. Michael's Children's Hospital * The Legends Merchants * Auto Stuff Car Parts * Bona Drag (formerly "Mike's") * BURLESK (formerly "Steve's") * Butch's Flowers * Couch, Couch & Beyond * Danny Auctions * Danny Gazette * Danny's Comics * Danny's Hardware * Fit or Fat: Danny's Health Center * Granny's Garden * Guns R Us: Army-Navy Surplus * Hewlett & Street's Fudge Shoppe * Larry's Pelican Control * Rakes, Shovels & Mowers * Riah Zhoosher Salon * Toys 4 Men Latties (Residences) * Danny the Cul de Sac * Danny Village * Doom Manor * Danny's Comics Apartments * Danny's Very Nice Little Condos * Gun R Us Apartments * Itty Bitty Bonsai Bungalows * Peeping Tom's Apartment * Fabletown Trivia and Notes Trivia * He provides residence for: Athena Schwab, Niles Caulder, Rita Farr, Larry Trainor, Cliff Steele, Kay Challis, Karen Beecher, Sara Lance, Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Leon Meager, Ricardo, Mayor Maura Lee Karupt and Terry Bumbescu. * Danny is also home to Fables. They established new Fabletown after the Manhattaning.Roy Reimagines... Fables * He's capable of talking through television programs. * He was one of the scouts sent by the Monitor to the Bleed. * Kay Challis is Danny's best friend, muse and interpreter, and is the holder of Danny the Brick. * Danny has a gender, so he is littered with hyper-masculine shops like gun stores and such, but he "cross-dresses" by having himself decorated with pink frilly curtains and awnings. * Danny is an ally to the Titans as well as Tim Drake's team. * Several hero teams use him as transport. * Danny can become any vehicle he wants but only when Casey Brinke is behind the wheel.Network File (Extra): Casey Brinke Notes * The picture seems to be inspired by this picture. * Danny Comics is a nod to Doom Patrol, Vol. 6. * Guns R Us is a nod to Toys R Us. * The amount of Dannyzens is a result of 27 multiplied by 52. * Some of the locations within Danny are taken from Doom Patrol: Weight of the World #2. Links and References * Appearances of Danny the Street * Character Gallery: Danny the Street * List of Dannyzens * Network Files submitted by Danny the Street Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Residence Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:The Legends Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Monitor Scouts Category:The Network Members Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Construct Category:Submitted by Street-Smarts Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:The Monitor Sphere